Green and Grey: Triwizard Tournament
by Hylia Goddess of Light
Summary: Sequel to Green and Grey. Harry Potter enters Hogwarts for his fourth year with his boyfriend Cedric. Little do they know, the Triwizard Tournament is taking place... follows GoF storyline, with a few tweaks and add ons. T for mild/implied sexual content and language. Open to suggestions, just PM me, I'll give you creds. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in his room, getting up every now and then, and pacing around it. Cedric was coming to pick him up and take him on a date. It only took a few words to make it happen. It took words like 'godfather,' and 'mistreatment,' to make Uncle Vernon crack and allow it. It was about three o'clock, and Harry went downstairs to wait for Cedric. Uncle Vernon was a deep magenta.

"So what's this nancy boy's name again?" Uncle Vernon asked, as he read the morning paper.

"His name is Cedric." Harry said with a controlled voice. He heard a knock on the door and stood up, straightening his hair. Uncle Vernon got up faster and answered the door. Cedric stood there, dressed in muggle clothing, but still looking stunning.

His brown hair was swept to the side, and he wore a yellow shirt, and very tight black jeans. Harry had used magic at school to shrink his hand-me-downs to a manageable size.

"Hello, Sir," Cedric began. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dursley." Uncle Vernon flushed a deep purple.

"Well, off with you Harry," he said harshly. "And if you could take him for the summer, that would be great." With a slam, the door was closed, and Harry looked at Cedric and smiled.

"Gosh, I love you" he breathed, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too, Harry. Was your uncle serious about you staying with us?" Cedric asked.

"Very."

"You can if you want. I was kind of planning on taking you to my dad's house anyways. My dad was mad at first when I told him about us, but Mum was absolutely thrilled." Cedric smiled, taking Harry's hand and walking down Private Drive, neighbours looking out of their windows in shock; nothing like this had ever occurred in the perfect Private Drive. He looked at Harry and winked.

"One, two, three!" he said, and with a _crack!_ they were gone, reappearing in Hogsmead. They walked around, hand in hand, looking at the shops as they passed. Harry admired a handsome quill, which Cedric bought for him.

"Thanks babe!" Harry exclaimed. They walked around for hours and hours, getting a few butter beers at The Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosemerta gave them the drinks for free. About four hours later, they came back to the Dursley household.

"I know you want to come home with me, Harry, but Dumbledore probably wouldn't want it, and I know the Weasley's want to take you to the World Cup in a few weeks." Cedric said, giving Harry a gentle kiss. Cedric knocked on the door and waited until Mr. Dursley opened it.

"Well, come in, if you must." Uncle Vernon had said to them. They walked in awkwardly, and Aunt Petunia looked at them with a weird look in her face. It was almost anticipation.

"Won't you sup with us for dinner?" she asked, straightening up the frill of her pink dress, which she only wore for special occasions.

"That would be nice, Mrs. Dursley." Cedric said, with a charming smile. "Nice dress, Mrs. Dursley, and your necklace," he said, looking at her nice, diamond necklace. "is absolutely dazzling." She beamed at him, and set the food down on the table, and served it on fine china. They ate, and Dudley smirked at Harry and Cedric.

"So, Cedric," Uncle Vernon. started. "What do your parents do?"

"Well, my father works in the Ministry in the Department of International Relations, and my mother, she stays at home." Cedric said politely.

"What is your house like?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Well, it is out in the country, and has a nice creek to the south, with a forest," he told them. "Our house is an old manor with five floors. We also have a pool inside too, and a wonderful garden out back." Harry closed his eyes, imagining it. It sounded very wonderful. The hour flew by, and it was rather pleasant. For the first time, the Dursley's were treating him right. At half past ten, Cedric went home by apperating. As Harry went up to his room, he heard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talking in an undertone.

"I think it's absolutely nice. He can't bring some trollop home and make another effing child of his kind." Uncle Vernon said.

"And that Cedric is absolutely charming. You know, maybe we were wrong about those kind of people." Aunt Petunia said to Uncle Vernon. Harry went up to his room and laid in his bed.


	2. A Bit Peaky

Finally, the week that the Weasley's were to come, had arrived. A slick, black car slid into the Dursley driveway. The logo on the front had a fancy cursive _M_ on it, no doubt standing for the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Weasley got out of the car. He was balding slightly, and his orange hair was neatly combed. He wore a black suit and tie, which no doubt would make the Dursley's think better of him. He rang the doorbell once, and Harry opened the door, his trunk fully packed for the trip.

"Nice to see you, Harry!" Mr. Weasley said, shaking his hand. "Ahhh, you must be his aunt and uncle." he said, looking at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, who had come behind Harry.

"That, we are." Uncle Vernon said, shaking Mr. Weasley's hand. "Well, m'boy, have a good time, and see you next year." Uncle Vernon said, patting Harry's shoulder. Mr. Weasley guided Harry to the car, and they were on their way to the Burrow.

A few hours of driving later, the Burrow came into sight. It was a tall, ramshackle house, tall, and haphazardly built, slightly leaning to the side. Harry smiled at the sight of it. He loved the Burrow. It was not unnaturally clean like the Dursley household. It was messy, and comfortable. Ron ran out of the house, beaming. Tackling Harry as he got out of the car, he smiled.

"Yay! You're finally here! The world cup is going to be so fun! Did I tell you? It is Ireland verses Bulgaria! That means that Viktor Krum is going to be playing, and he is only the best Quidditch player, and he is so young! Hermione is arriving tomorrow!" Ron said in only a few breaths. He took a huge gulp of air, and helped Harry up. Mr. Weasley wordlessly bewitched Harry's trunk, and it floated up to Ron's room, through the open window at the top. They went into the kitchen, where they were greeted by a cheerful faced Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, hello Harry, dear," She said, taking him by his shoulders and inspecting him. "You're looking a bit peaky, aren't you? You need some feeding up before the Cup." She said, waving her wand and making a plate of food appear. Harry thanked her and graciously ate the food. She beamed at him as he ate the plate filled with bacon, eggs, and muffins. After he was done, Ron pulled him up to his room and closed the door.

"So, have you heard from Sirius?" Ron asked him, plopping down on his bed. Harry had always liked Ron's room. Every inch was plastered in orange posters of his favourite Quidditch team.

"Yea," Harry said, sitting down next to him. "He didn't tell me where he was, but he sent the letter by toucan, so it must be somewhere nice." Harry smirked. Ron laughed and laid down on the bed. Harry poked him, and then they started wrestling. Panting, Ron came out on top, holding Harry down by his arms.

"I win." Ron panted. He got up, and they just talked about the last school year and about Wormtail.


	3. The Reunion

**SORRY for the lack of updates. My personal changed a lot and I have been very busy. I'm sorry to say the prequel to this story (Green and Grey) was rather rushed. This story will be much longer. I'm putting it at a 21k word minimum. I will try to update weekly. As always. R &R. **

In the early hours of the morning Harry was shook awake by Mr. Weasley.

"C'mon, you guys need to get up or we are going to miss the Port Key." Mr. Weasley told him and Ron. Ron got up, speaking incoherently. Harry quickly dressed and packed a few Muggle clothing items. Ron groggily packed beside him as they got ready for the trip to the campsite for the World Cup.

They came downstairs to find Hermione all packed and ready to go, nervously sitting at the kitchen table, where Mrs. Weasley was serving breakfast to her and the twins.

"I got here this morning," she explained to Harry and Ron. "Mum and Dad would never let me miss something this important like this, even if they don't understand it."

"Good morning Harry and Ron!" Mrs. Weasley beamed at them. "Bacon? Eggs? Eat up before you go to that campsite." She said, shoveling food onto their plates. Harry and Ron graciously ate breakfast, not saying a single word. Ron helped himself to thirds, getting a very nasty look from Hermione.

"Why does Percy get to sleep in?" George groaned, rubbing his eyes. He let out a loud yawn and rested his head on his hands.

"Because he can apparate." She said rather harshly. It was no secret that she was proud of Percy, as he had just started working for the famous ex-Auror Barty Crouch. She surveyed Fred and George, and then saw something the rest of them couldn't. "Fred, George!" she barked, dangerously narrowing her eyes.

"Yea?" Fred said too innocently, not fooling anybody. He and George shared a slightly panicked look that was not unnoticed by the very attentive Mrs. Weasley.

"Turn out your pockets!" Mrs. Weasley demanded. The sight was very sickening, as they turned out their pockets, joke items falling out. They all began to argue until it was time to leave for the Port Key.

The group nervously walked in the sharp morning air, the grass covered in the morning dew, giving the air the smell of lingering rain. The walk was long and very slippery. They huffed and puffed all the way to a small road where two figures stood.

"Cedric!" Harry said breathlessly. He didn't realize that the Diggory's lived near the Weasley's. Harry glided smoothly to Cedric in anticipation, the moment he was waiting for. He never got there, because he was intercepted by a man he could only assume was Cedric's father.

"'Morning, Arthur." He said smiling at the Weasley family. His eyes fell onto Harry and his eyes narrowed. Harry stood there nervously looking at Cedric for support. "Hello Harry. I want to say that I approve of your relationship with my son, but if you hurt him in any way...well...I am a Ministry official." he ended ominously.

"Now, now Amos, Harry is a good person to the core." Mr. Weasley said with pressure in his voice. The rest of the conversation was lost as Harry found his way into Cedric's arms. Cedric kissed him softly and looked at Harry.

"I missed you so much Harry. I love you." Cedric breathed. The look in Cedric's grey eyes said what a million words could not. He looked at Harry with such love that Harry melted on the inside.

"I missed you more Cedric, and I love you more." Harry smiled, hugging Cedric tightly. The feeling of having Cedric back was pure euphoria. No magic spell or potion could ever make him feel this happy. He and Cedric were completely unaware of the uncomfortable looks Cedric's father kept throwing at them. For them, this moment was very magical for them. Each was lost in the other's eyes.

"Er..." Mr. Weasley said, breaking their gaze from each other to him. "We have to find the Port Key before it disappears. Look around! It could be anything." He said, surveying the ground. They all looked around for the Port Key. Having no idea what even a Port Key was, Harry stupidly stood there.

"Ah! Found it!" Cedric's father said, holding up an old rubber boot. The group of Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and the Diggorys gathered around the boot, each laying a finger on it. Suddenly, Harry felt a tug on his gut as he was sucked into space. Just as soon as it started, it was over. Harry slammed hard onto the ground, landing on top of Cedric. Amos Diggory made a weird noise and hastily helped Harry off of Cedric.

Harry looked around. They were in a very large camp ground area, but judging from the booth about twenty feet away, they were at the entrance. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family went up to the booth. (Cedric and his father had already paid in advanced for their spot. A shocked Amos walked quickly as Cedric kissed Harry goodbye.)

After paying for their camping spot (which was slightly difficult, as the Muggle had to be Obliviated because he was too suspicious) they trekked to a flat patch of grass with a sign that read: Weezly. Arthur pulled out the makings of a tent and stared at it, perplexed.

"Well," he said uncertainly, looking at the instructions. "We had better get this put together, and no magic. We have to act like the Muggles. No wonder they were getting suspicious. I heard the Malfoy's have a tent with live peacocks and rooftop garden." He grumbled bitterly. After the fifth failed attempt of putting the tent up, Arthur stormed off for help. Curious about something, Harry contemplated. He had only read about this in a very old tome, but was it real? He imagined the tent building itself. Suddenly, the tent popped up. Perfectly put together.

"Harry?" whispered Hermione in a small voice. "Did you do that?" He nodded and she looked surprised. "But that was wandless magic! Only very powerful wizards like Dumbledore have that kind of power! Clever thinking, doing it here. The magic is too strong here. The Trace spell will be muddled from all the magic being performed." He burned with pride, as Hermione had just said in a roundabout way that he was a very powerful wizard. He smiled to himself. Closing his eyes, he saw the beautiful face of Cedric Diggory.


	4. The World Cup

**Earlier than expected and a little longer than chapters 1 & 2, but here it is. I am working on writing longer chapters and bringing multiple plot parts and events into one chapter. I hope you enjoy. This is going to be segnificantly longer than Green and Grey, so expect much more. Will try to update at LEAST once a week. R&R and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: The World Cup**

"I just realized something..." Harry said slowly. Hermione looked slightly worried and gave him a glance. "How are all of us going to fit in that tent?" He asked. She gave him a defeated look, clearly asking herself the same question. Harry got down on his knees and crawled inside.

He didn't know what to expect, but he surely was not expecting this. The tent had a small kitchen complete with sink and stove. There was a table and chairs in a small dining room, and just off from that was a little sitting area with the same pattern chairs that Mrs. Figg had in her house. It also smelled strongly of cats. He saw enough beds to accommodate all of them. A gasp behind him was Hermione's entrance into the tent.

"This is amazing!" she breathed. "You would have never believed how big it was from the outside. I love magic!" _I love magic_. Harry also silently said to himself. He sat down on one of the pattern armchairs, which was surprisingly very comfortable. Ron entered shortly and sat down, as did Hermione.

"Dad had Ginny and the Twins get some firewood with him." Ron stated. They sat there for a moment, Harry lost in his thoughts. "What's up mate?" You look like something's on your mind."

"I forgot to tell you guys," Harry started slowly, staring at his feet. "I had a dream about Wormtail and Voldemort." Ron gasped and Hermione gave him a look. "Voldemort is in a weird state right now, but he killed a Muggle man. I woke up and my scar hurt really badly." Harry tried to end the last part as fast as he could.

"D-do you reckon he's close?" Ron asked nervously, looking to the entrance of the tent. "Last time your scar hurt it meant he was close."

"Harry, you should write to professor Dumbledore." Hermione said stiffly, looking worried.

" I don't think it was a big deal. I mean, Voldemort is gaining power so it's bound to happen more often." Harry told them, but their looks of concern did not go away.

Shortly after that, everyone came back and they ate a relatively small dinner, filled with laughter and excitement for the game tomorrow. They all found a bed after much arguing and bickering, and quickly fell asleep.

 _Harry was by the lake with Cedric, Cedric's back against a tree, and Harry's head in his lap. Harry looked up into those warm grey eyes as Cedric played with his hair._

 _"Do you think your dad is going to dislike our relationship?" Harry asked for the umpteenth time with a worried look in his green eyes._

 _"He might not like it at first, but his opinion doesn't matter. I love you and you love me, and_ that's _what matters." Cedric said to him, his eyes full of adoration._

Harry awoke from his dream with a smile on his face and his cheeks rather warm. He knew that Mrs. Diggory had been a little uncertain at first but then rather took a liking to Harry. He could feel the excitement in the air. Ron was humming with anticipation, and the Twins paced the tent. Mr. Weasley was drinking his morning coffee, while Ginny schooled Hermione on Quidditch. Harry got up and quickly dressed. He looked in a long mirror in the bathroom part of the tent and tidied up his hair. Everyone was ready to go, and Harry couldn't have been more excited. They had top box seats to the game, and Harry's seat was right next to Cedric's. He wanted to get to the box as quick as he could so that he could already be with him.

To Harry's surprise, Cedric was waiting outside the tent. Harry's heart did a back flip in his chest when he saw Cedric. He was wearing robes of bright green, had a green sparkly shamrock drawn on his cheek, and green shoes. He beamed at Harry, despite Harry's lack of green clothing. Cedric kissed him softly, Mr. Weasley blushing slightly, looking uncomfortable. Harry's word melted as Cedric took his hand and paraded him through the campsite. The stadium came into view almost instantaneously. It was very large, large enough to seat a few million people. It made the anticipation swell even more. Along the way, the whole group stopped to buy various merchandise supporting Ireland. Cedric even went as far as to cast a spell on Harry's cheek so that they had matching shamrocks. This was by far, one of the best days of Harry's life. He was really excited to see how the professional Quidditch players flew. Harry and Cedric walked behind the Weasleys, and Hermione walked with Ron. She turned around and gave them a look of happy approval. Harry's star on his wrist (he had used magic to move it to a less obvious place) tingled with energy as Cedric brushed against it. It was _their_ bond, their _special_ bond that showed they had true love.

Harry, Cedric, Hermione and the Weasleys all walked up the many stairs in the gargantuan Quidditch stadium to the very top box, where people were already starting to fill in. It was a good size, but obviously meant for a smaller crowd, the wealthier people and higher up members of the establishments. They all found their seats, Cedric sitting beside Harry at the very end. Harry kissed Cedric's cheek, but the smile had fallen off of Cedric's face as he looked past Harry. Harry turned and saw the Malfoys sitting right behind them chatting with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Lucius Malfoy, a pale complexioned man with a regal face and even paler blonde hair curled his lip at Harry and Cedric.

"My, my," he smirked, looking at the two of them. The Minister also looked at them, but unlike Lucius, he was beaming at Harry fondly. "If it isn't... _The Boy Who Lived_ , and Mr. Cedric Diggory." He said in very clear malice that Fudge waved off. "Arthur!" he said suddenly. "what did you have to sell to get these seats? I thought you could sink no lower, yet proof presents itself right before me."

"Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Weasley said curtly. "I daresay you've sunk lower. What is that on your left forearm?" he asked slyly, making Lucius jump and scowl in loathing.

Fortunately, the tension was broken by a very loud voice over the stadium. It belonged to the wizard who got Mr. Weasley the seats, Ludo Bagman. He let Bulgaria and Ireland show off their team mascots. Bulgaria brought Veela, a magical creature that was most peculiar. They were the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen, and they glowed with a golden radiance. The appearance of them made Ron and others do very weird things. When they left, the actions stopped, making Harry and Cedric laugh about the whole ordeal. The Quidditch players came onto the field, and Harry leaned into Cedric, lifting his head up to kiss Cedric's chin.

The match was unlike any Quidditch game Harry had ever seen. Everyone looked like they were flying on the air, and they flew so seamlessly that it seemed like each team was one giant entity. Harry watched the legendary Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum fly. He knew how to work a broomstick. He moved so effortlessly, yet his face was full of concentration. He performed a complicated move called the Wronski Feint, incapacitating Lynch, the Ireland Seeker. Ireland won that match, but Viktor Krum caught the Snitch. A win only the Weasley Twins predicted.


	5. Terror at the World Cup

Chapter 5: Terror at the World Cup

As people poured out of the stadium, the festivities were already in play. Partying could be heard in every direction. The sound of slurred words and cheerful music was everywhere, and the sea of green that signified the Ireland side was rowdy. Harry walked hand in hand with Cedric, trailing behind the Weasley's. They both smiled happily; happy that they won, and happy that they had each other. They went back to the tent, where there were about a dozen wizards already having a jolly good time. Harry and Cedric slipped into the tent while everyone swayed to music, butterbeers and Firewhiskey in hand. They took a moment to stare into each other's eyes.

"That was quite some game!" Harry said excitedly.

"I'm sure my team can fit in some of the stuff for Quidditch." Cedric responded. He saw the look on Harry's face, the look that he didn't want to play against his boyfriend. "Oh come on, Harry, you might be my love, but I'll still make sure we win." Cedric winked. There was a low mutter of 'prat' and then a second later, Harry pulled him close for a kiss. Harry crawled on top of Cedric's lap and looked at him with wonder and happiness in his bright green eyes. They were more brilliant without those dirty spectacles he used to wear. Cedric rubbed his cheek softly with his thumb and kissed his cheek. Harry smiled and rested his head on Cedric's shoulder. They fell asleep in this position, smiling happily.

*Bonus*

Ginny walked into the tent for some alone time. The partying outside was giving her a slight headache. You'd think that as the hours passed by that the music would have slowly died down, but here it was, midnight and the festivities raged louder as drunk people sang every few feet to celebrate their team's victory. She didn't expect to see what she did when she walked in. Harry was in Cedric's lap facing him, Cedric's arm holding him close while they slept deeply. It was a very cute sight that made her smile a little. She had had a crush on Harry Potter since before she had even seen him in person. He was likeable, sweet, kind and very loving. She was really happy for him that he found someone who could give him happiness. She was about to turn to leave when...

"Harry! Cedric! Get up!" a loud voice said, waking Harry up, making him fall off of Cedric. Cedric woke with a start. Mr. Weasley looked at him with fear in his eyes. The atmosphere was quite different from when they went to sleep. There was no cheerfully loud music and chanting, there was screaming and the air was permeated with the tension of fear. Cedric bolted up, wand in hand. He looked alert for any danger. "Cedric, can you please get Harry, Ron and Hermione to the woods? Fred and George have Ginny." Mr. Weasley said urgently. Cedric nodded and took Harry's hand.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry said quizzically. "What's going-" he was cut off by a look and took that as his cue to get out of there. Harry, Cedric, Ron and Hermione all rushed to the woods. As they were heading there, they saw a disgusting sight. Four Muggles were hung up by their foot in the air. A group of silver masked men in black cloaks laughed and spun them around. Harry tore his eyes from the sight as they made their way into the woods. He frantically searched his pocket for his wand.

"Ced," Harry said with a worried look as he bit his lip in frustration. "I can't find my wand!" his green eyes widened in shock and frustration. Cedric opened his mouth to reply.

"The easier to hex you with," a drawling voice said from behind them. They all wheeled around to find themselves face to face with Draco Malfoy, who was practically strutting through the forest. His sleek blond hair was perfectly placed and his pale skin was _too_ perfect.

"I don't need a wand to hex you, Malfoy." Harry retorted. Cedric had a confused look on his face at these words, as did Malfoy. Hermione looked shocked but didn't say anything. Here was Harry's chance to see if he had really gotten the hang of this.

"We'll see." Draco said. " _Ablattero!_ " he shouted, sending a spell at him. The spell never reached him. Harry conjured a shield charm that made it disipate, without even rasing a hand. Everyone looked at Harry, who went slightly pink. Harry. Suddenly, Draco flew into a tree and was stuck there.

"I keep my promises, Malfoy." Harry said, taking Cedric's hand and leading everyone away from the scene. They entered a small clearing and decided to take a break.

"How did you do that?" Cedric asked him with wide eyes. Harry took a breath and looked at his feet. Then he got up and kissed Cedric softly, making Ron choke on air.

"Well, I got the idea from Dumbledore actually," Harry started. "I've seen him do magic many times without a wand, so I got to thinking that I should try it out, and I did try it out. I think I have the hang of it now. I might as well get better, seeing as I've lost my wand. " Harry ended dejectedly. They stood in silence. From behind them they heard a loud voice.

" _MORSMORDE!"_ came the voice from behind them. Something green appeared and hung high in the sky. A skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth, skeletally green. Cedric's face went chalk white. Suddenly, seven wizards Apparated with their wands drawn. They all ducked down just in time, as stunning spells shot in every direction. A surly looking man Harry briefly remembered as Mr. Crouch ( Percy's boss) surveyed them with cold eyes.

"You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!" he shouted, spittle flying from his lips in anger. "Which one of you cast it?!" Harry looked at the rest of the wizards, and saw Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley who both wore worried looks. Mr. Crouch pointed his wand at them and Amos crossed over to him with his wand drawn at Mr. Crouch.

"That's my son you're threatening." He said stiffly. Crouch looked over them again, lowering his wand. His eyes traveled over Harry's scar and his hand in Cedric's.

"I'd take your son to St. Mungo's if I were you," Crouch said sourly. "That's one sickness he's got there, everyone check the surroundings we might have stunned them."

Harry got up quickly and was in Crouch's face. Everyone went silent and pale. "And _why_ does he need to go to St. Mungo's? Because he loves me?" Harry said, shaking in anger, his vision red.

"I would watch the way you talk to me, young man. I am a qualified Ministry official." Mr. Crouch said coldly. He smiled in a sick way.

"I'll write to Dumbledore and see what he has to say about it. Did you know he's gay?" Harry said angrily. Crouch flinched at the last word, and it wasn't unnoticed by Harry. "Yea, the greatest wizard is _gay_ , and you don't think _he_ should be in Mungo's, do you?" Mr. Crouch walked off, and Amos slid up to him.

"Mr. Potter, I am very moved by your bravery and your quick defense of my son. I was uncertain about this, but you really changed my mind on the opinion." Amos said with a curt nod. Cedric beamed at him and picked Harry up and kissed his forehead.

"That was very brave," Cedric said with tears in his eyes. "I can't wait to see you every day at Hogwarts." He said kissing Harry softly.


End file.
